Archivio discussioni: Eowang
Archivio delle vecchie discussioni di Eowang. Scambio link Per me va benissimo, dimmi dove e come lo vuoi di preciso e lo metto ;) Ishramit 19:14, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) Ciao. Grazie della risposta affermativa. Se mi dai l'immaginetta da mettere nei link amici, la inserisco subito. Tu puoi fare lo stesso, utilizzando magari il logo della Wikia. --Eowang 20:07, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) Usa anche tu il logo della wiki, stiamo lavorando ad un banner ma ancora non lo abbiamo.Ishramit 20:52, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) Link aggiunto. Grazie di aver accettato lo scambio. --Eowang 23:21, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) GearsPedia Sono uno degli admin di gearspedia. JhonTheSpartan117, che tu hai contattato, è irreperibile, e perciò io ne faccio le veci sinchè non torna. Sono estremamente interessato a uno scambio di link, anche perchè così potrebbero arrivare nuovi utenti su gearspedia. Tuttavia non ho mai collegato un link a un' immagine, e dovrò fare un paio di prove. ti contatterò di nuovo quando sarò riuscito a farlo, così potremo procedere. se ti serve qualcosa contattami su gearspedia343 Guility Spark 08:58, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Ciao. Sono felice di saperti interessato allo scambio. Se non hai idea di come fare, puoi guardare la sorgente della Home Page di PadrinoPedia, in particolar modo il Template Link. Aspetto tue notizie. Buon Natale. --Eowang 10:41, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) ce l'ho fatta! ora inserisco il logo nella pagina principale di gearspedia.343 Guility Spark 12:54, gen 12, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto. Puoi prendere il logo della mia wikia come banner, andrà benissimo. Tra poco aggiungerò il banner di Gearspedia alla home di PadrinoPedia. Grazie e a presto. --Eowang 13:32, gen 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello from Sonny Black Hi Eowang, I'm Sonny Black from the english Godfather Wiki. You're Italian version looks very good. I was wondering how you made that cool wordmark (logo). Did you make it with photoshop and which font did you use? Looking forward to you're reply, --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 22:32, dic 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sonny. I'm happy to know that my logo is to your liking. I made that with godfather font (You can find it on google). Bye, --Eowang 12:11, dic 26, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Eowang, could you please link me to that specific font? Because there are different versions to be found on the internet. This one looks very good. I suppose you improved it with photoshop? --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 15:22, dic 26, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I not remember the site. I created the logo with Gimp. --Eowang 23:49, dic 26, 2010 (UTC) Vito's age The godfather timeline on the website is taken from the dvd, which made some mistakes. In the movie, you see that Vito died in 1955, while the dvd timeline says 1954. The dvd timeline is based on the films, so it should have stated 1955. Also, according to that timeline part III ends in 1979, while the film itself states 1980 (a newspaper article in the film says it's 1980). Vito was 9 years old in the summer of 1901, and since he was born on dec 7, he was therefore born in the year 1891. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 11:44, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, your explanation is exhaustive. You can change the date. Next time though, before making a change, open discussion. Thanks Sonny :) --Eowang 15:01, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) :I was just commenting about the change I made. I leave it up to you to change it or not. ;) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 21:10, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) GTA Wiki Dato che il mio collega non risponde, ho provveduto io stesso ad inserire un riquadro in fondo alla pagina principale contenente il link a questa Wiki. Puoi fare altrettanto sulla pagina iniziale di questo progetto, grazie. ;) --Don Tricheco 17:46, gen 7, 2011 (UTC) picture Hi Eowang, I noticed you made a very cool picture (Priorita.png) and I was wondering if I could use that picture for the english godfather wiki? Let me know. :) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 15:36, gen 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello. You can use the images of my wikia. I'd love to, if not a problem for you, that you wrote the image's source (wallpaper too), because I am a graphic designer by profession. --Eowang 15:44, gen 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks you very much! :) I will surely add you as a source and will place a link at the picture to you're wikia. :You are ofcourse also free to use pictures/screenshots from the english wiki. :Btw, do you not happen to be this guy? He makes magnificant art! :http://donvito62.deviantart.com/gallery/2914005 :--'Sonny Black' (Talk) 18:06, gen 10, 2011 (UTC) Don Costello I think you should be in the guinness book of records for responding so fast. :| I've explained it at the talk page of the article... --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 11:26, gen 20, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight La mia wiki ha cambiato spotlight, ho ricaricato il file ed è già nel tuo template "link" Cento93 20:31, mag 22, 2011 (UTC) :Perfetto :) Ciao. -- Eowang '(Talk)' (PadrinoPedia) 14:56, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hi Eowang, I see you created a new logo. It looks great. I was wondering with which program you made the 'Padrinopedia' text as I want to make something similar for the English Godfather wiki. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 14:25, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Sonny! For make the PadrinoPedia logo i used Gimp :) But if you want, i can make a new logo for Godfather Wiki. Tell me how you want it. Bye -- Eowang '(Talk)' (PadrinoPedia) 14:55, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Eowang, I would appreciate that very much. :) As a matter of fact I already like you're current design so you could just make the same only then in English. That way you only have to rename it The Godfather Wiki. If the image on the right is too much effort to rename it in English you can also use this image. Let me know If I could help you with something in return. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 19:03, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Sonny. I make the logo for you. This is the logo: http://img821.imageshack.us/img821/6820/wordmark.png This is the book in the logo in real size: http://img834.imageshack.us/img834/3509/godfatherwikiabook.png that you can use as you want. I hope you like it :) Bye -- Eowang '(Talk)' (PadrinoPedia) 20:39, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Eowang. The book looks great! But could you also make the text with the same font you are using for the Italian wiki? Or otherwise with this font: http://www.1001fonts.com/font_details.html?font_id=1088 Thanks! :) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 22:06, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well. Look that: http://img20.imageshack.us/img20/6820/wordmark.png. I used your font :) Bye -- Eowang '(Talk)' (PadrinoPedia) 22:18, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes this font is good. :) But is it possible to make it a little larger? --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 22:46, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) :Is the max size for the wikia wordmark. -- Eowang '(Talk)' (PadrinoPedia) 22:54, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) You mean the font can't be larger or otherwise it exceeds the image? Well, thanks anyway. :) --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 23:23, giu 10, 2011 (UTC) :The second way :) -- Eowang '(Talk)' (PadrinoPedia) 11:05, giu 11, 2011 (UTC) Affliazione Ciao Eowang. Ho notato per caso la tua wikia e ho pensato se ti faceva fare l'affliazione con la mia che, pur essendo nuova, va a grandi passi! A me farebbe molto piacere; qui. Ciao,--Jeorge 11:02, set 1, 2011 (UTC) Categoria:Staff